


Irresistible force paradox

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Irresistible Sasukaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, Sasuke isn't a complete douchebag in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an irresistible force meets an immovable object? The real question is what happens when Sasuke meets Karui? Not as exciting as it sounds I'm afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This crack pairing has always been kinda interesting to me, but Chouji/Karui has definately grown on me. Chouchou is adorable :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Sasuke watched the redheaded girl from a tree at the edge of the training field. Onyx eyes following her every movement with obsessive focus. Her chocolate colored skin gleaming with sweat, panting breaths and shouts of her exertions echoing through the air.

If anyone had seen him, they would have assumed that the Uchiha heir liked the dark skinned kunoichi and was simply admiring her from a far. Though the truth was, he was simply assessing her. Pin pointing her weaknesses and flaws. As to why he was doing this he had no idea. Her katana flashed brightly as she swung at a training post, jumping back only to charge at it again. The cuts she made in the training post were small and shallow. But Sasuke knew that if a applied to a human target it would be much more effective. The marks she made on the bark of the stump were really not as random they seemed, each one aiming to sever an artery in the human body for a quick and easy defeat.

Yes Uchiha Sasuke has returned. After the war he decided to return to Konoha, but after his treacherous acts against the village hidden in the leaves and every other village during his time as a missing-nin. Many of the villages were threatening to break the peace treaty if the sharingan user wasn't fully persecuted for his crimes. Tsunade had managed to get most of the villages to forgive him through deals and bargains, assuring all of them that the young heir would be kept under control. Unfortunately Kumogakure was proving to be a little more difficult to convince. So he had to wait until the peace talks were concluded before he would be allowed to go on missions or enter the chunin exams.

Sasuke really went there to train and when he found the girl who was already occupying the area, he fully intended on leaving to find somewhere els to train. As he was about to though, he noticed a slight flaw in the girls attack. And another and then another. 62 minutes later he was perched on a branch high up in a tree nearby, listing all of her mistakes. 'Pathetic.' He thought as the girl moved around the training area. Though a seemingly impressive swords woman, her aim was off, her speed slow and her blows lacking. Sasuke simply didn't see why she was even trying. Clearly this girl was an amateur, probably hadn't even reached chuunin rank despite her age.

Just as he was about to leave (again), the girl stopped shoulders tensed, fists clenched tightly around the sword, glaring at the training post before launching herself at it again. Sasuke caught the look in her eyes in the moment that she had stopped. Anger. Pure seething anger dripping with lusty rage, almost like she was imagening her worst enemy in the place of the stump. 'So that's it.' He thought letting a smirk spread across his face. 'She isn't thinking clearly no wonder she's doing so poorly', he decided to toy with the girl for a while seeing as how there was nothing better to do.

He jumped down from the branch landing noiselessly on the ground and started walking towards her. She must have been so consumed by her anger that she was way too pissed off to notice Sasuke's presence or maybe she was just ignoring him.

He stopped to lean against a tree about twenty feet away, "Your form is sloppy." He said announcing his presence to the distracted girl. She turned to the side to see who it was and she froze. Sasuke saw the look of shock and disbelief on her face and started to wonder why. 'Please tell me she's not another fan-girl.' He silently hoped. Although most of the villages inhabitants could barely stand the Uchiha now, most of the fan-girls would still latch onto him every chance they got. Apparently his days as a missing-nin only intensified the brooding bad boy image they were all obsessed with.

His question was answered as the girls face changed from shock to anger. "What do you want?" The girl said, her words laced with venom. Sasuke stood there silent for a moment to take in the scene in front of him. The kunoichi was obviously tired. Sweat streaming down her face, her hitai-ate bandanna had fallen off about an hour ago leaving her fiery red hair to drape wildly over her shoulders and the bangs to stick to her sweat slicked forehead. Her white Kumo vest was also discarded at the same time as the bandanna. Her golden eyes burned with crouching rage watching his every movement and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, body tense as if she was trying to hold herself back. 'This might be more fun than I'd hoped for.'

"Your form, its sloppy." He let a smirk slide onto his face as he continued, "if you'd focus a little more, maybe you'd be doing better." He said in a condescending tone.

"I said what do you want!" She snapped, rage flaring up. "I just thought I should make sure you were aware of the fact that your skills are severely lacking. After all with your incompetence, you might get yourself and the rest of your team killed." Sasuke saw the arm holding her katana twitch slightly. He almost smiled at her reaction, 'One more push'

"I didn't ask for your opinion, go away." She snarled at him before turning around walking towards her discarded clothing, restrained fury still evident.

"O.K, the rest of your team is probably just as weak as you are anyway. I'm sure they don't need any help getting themselves killed-" That did it.

Sasuke had barely finished his sentence before the girl had spun around and launched herself at him. He easily blocked her first attack. He caught her wrist spinning her around to send her flying into the middle of the training field. She stopped herself just before hitting the ground. Though Sasuke was enjoying himself he couldn't help but wonder why she was reacting so strongly. After all there are worse things he could have said to her.

"You need to calm down, anger will only cloud your mind." He said smugly

"Shut up Uchiha!" She screamed before restarting her attack. Sasuke smirked as he easily dodged her blows, before grabbing her by her waist spinning her around, he pinned her arms pulling her back against his chest.

"Hn, you'll never win that way. I see you know my name. Are you going to tell me yours or should I just call you Loser instead?" He asked with his head against her neck.

The girl struggled for a moment before answering,"My name is Karui." She took a deep breath and threw her head back to head butt the Uchiha causing him to stumble back in pain and release her.

Sasuke felt something trickle over his lips. He swiped a hand over his mouth and noticed blood smeared over it. He looked up at Karui to find her smirking at him katana ready to attack. He mentally face palmed himself for falling for such a weak attack, if you could even call that an attack. He narrowed his eyes at her anger beginning to boil up inside him.

"How's that?" She asked mockingly. The Uchiha glared at her his sharingan was ready to activate. He watched her panting heavily, obviously exhausted.

'She's not worth it, her chakra is almost finished. She won't last long.' He thought about just leaving, but something inside him made him stay.

"Hn. Lucky shot." He said as he pulled his sword from its sheath and stood ready to attack, "you won't get another one."

Karui lunged at him and katana's clashed. The clink of metal against metal echoed around the training field Sasuke was surprised by her sudden increase in speed and actually had to put in an effort to defend himself. But alas she started slowing down again. Chakra depletion and fatigue finally getting the better of her. Though Sasuke had to admit he was slightly impressed that she lasted this long, she obviously had amazing stamina. Deciding that he's had enough fun toying with the ill-tempered girl he picked up speed, backing her up against the training post she was attacking earlier. He gave her katana one last powerful blow, knocking it out of her hand. He pinned both her hands above her head with one hand while the other held his sword against her throat.

She glared up at him golden eyes angry and frustrated.

"Hn. I told you you'd fail." He said looking down at her smugly.

"BASTARD!" Karui snarled at him arms struggling to escape his grasp. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

She was weapon less, pinned to a tree with a sword at her throat, her chakra was depleted and physically exhausted. He could just kill her and discard her body without anyone ever knowing. And yet she still had the nerve to insult him. Sasuke felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't quite place it. His eyes began to wander over Karui's face. For a girl with such a bad temper she was kind off att-...

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, the smirk on his face instantly fading. 'What am I thinking?!' He gave her one more undefinable look, one even he couldn't name, before releasing her and disappearing into the tree's. By the time Karui had managed to retrieve her katana he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Sasuke leaves the training grounds.

"Son of a-" Karui was pissed.

'The nerve!' She stood in the training grounds staring up into the tree's where the Uchiha had disappeared. She clutched her katana tightly before spinning around and thrusting the blade right through the training post behind her. "Aaaargh!" She screamed before collapsing to the ground, her body still trembling with rage. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

The war was over but many delegates from the five nations were still in Konoha, to finalize details of the peace treaty.

Killer Bee, her sensei was also there but he had decided to stay for the purpose of training with Naruto for a while. Seeing as how they are both jinchuuriki he thought it would be a good challenge. Team Samui were assigned to be his escorts for the remainder of his stay in Konoha. Even though the were currently at peace the Raikage was still wary of the Uchiha's presence.

And so was Karui. After all she hadn't forgotten the Uchiha's involvement in her beloved master's abduction and even though it was revealed that he was never really kidnapped at all, it didn't mean that he hadn't tried to.

All the same Karui felt bad about what she did to Naruto. He did save the village and all the other villages as well. Even she had to admit, she did react a bit harshly when they had confronted team 7 and tried to extract information on the missing-nin.

That's why earlier that day, when Karui found the blond ninja along with his pink haired friend at a ramen stand she decided to apologize. Which greatly surprised both of them, because even though they barely knew the dark skinned kunoichi, it was pretty obvious that she wasn't the apologizing type. She did make one thing very clear though: she was apologizing for they way she treated team 7 that day. She was not under any circumstances apologizing for being prepared to do whatever it takes to find her sensei.

Naruto, being ever forgiving, accepted her apology. Though when Sakura asked her if she was still 'after Sasuke-kun' as she put it, the redhead's body tensed up.

Though they were forbidden from attacking any Konoha-nin for the duration of the peace talks, the Uchiha heir wasn't a Konoha-nin yet so technically she could go after him. And she had certainly thought about it. But Samui had made her promise not to go after him, at least not until his fate had been decided by the Kage's and village counselors. Karui was desperately hoping that he would not be forgiven and she would be allowed to take him down herself, but alas the Hokage was doing quite a good job at convincing the other villages of the Uchiha's rehabilitation. Of course Kumo wasn't going to be so easily swayed. So she had to wait.

"I'm not allowed to, Raikage's orders." She answered, hoping it would be good enough.

"So you would if you were allowed to?" The pink haired girl asked again. Karui stared at her for a few moments trying not to think about that traitor as she felt her anger begin to flare up. Finally she took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, I would." She answered bluntly not seeing the point in lying.

Both Naruto and Sakura shared the same look of tension as they waited for her to go on. "But I have orders and I'm not dumb enough to go against the Raikage." This made Naruto relax just a bit but Sakura still kept a wary eye on her.

The tension was finally broken when the whiskered ninja gave her a large grin and asked if Karui would buy him a bowl of ramen to make up for the beating she had given him. This made Sakura hit him over the head, screaming about how rude he was.

"I don't mind" Karui said chuckling after watching the two of them argue over Naruto's manners for a few minutes.

"Are you sure Karui-san?" Sakura asked as she released the blond ninja from her choke hold.

"Yeah why not?" She said sitting down beside the two, "after all I'm a little hungry too." Sakura gave Karui a warm smile which she returned before calling the waitress to place her order.

Even though the day was that going well, with Karui managing to make two new friends. It didn't last for after her meal she found out that they would be staying in Konoha for at least two more weeks even though Bee-sama was leaving for Kumo in two days.

When she asked Samui why she simply said, "Raikages orders Karui, you know how it is." Omoi didn't seem to mind though saying, "think of it like a vacation." But Karui certainly didn't want a vacation. She wanted to go home, train, enter the chunin exams and do a couple of missions. She loved ninja work and this 'vacation' was making her stir crazy.

That's why when she found the training grounds she was ecstatic and immediately started training. But with her teammates being elsewhere it was much too quiet for her liking.

Her mind started to wander as she started throwing kicks and punches at the training post and she started thinking about, him.

That traitor that tried to kidnap her sensei, the one person who had always encouraged Karui. The person who gave her, her most treasured possession, her katana.

She remembered seeing the Uchiha on battle grounds during the war after someone had pointed him out, she had to stop herself from attacking him right there and then.

Anger started boiling up inside her and she started mindlessly attacking the immobile target, releasing chakra as she vented her anger.

'And then he shows up' Karui thought bitterly as she tried to push herself up to her feet but failing miserably. She opted for crawling to a nearby tree to lie under the shade till her legs decided to start cooperating again. She stared up into the leaves above her sunlight peeking through to dance across her face. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew over her cheek. Anyone watching would have thought that she was peacefully asleep, but really she was thinking about what just happened.

That bastard had the nerve to tell her that HER form was sloppy. Though she was still pretty embarrassed, she knew someone was watching her but at the time she was simply to pissed to care. She mentally slapped herself for not realizing it was him sooner.

And then he has the gall to just run off, 'What the hell was that look.' She started to wonder remembering the undefinable look he gave her before vanishing.

Her mind wandered back to the meal she had with Naruto and Sakura earlier that day. The pink haired girl wasn't as bad as she thought. 'What does she see in that pompous jerk.'

As a matter of fact what did all the girls in Konoha seen in him. Karui has seen quite a few girls in the village swoon as they talked about the Uchiha and never really understood why. He's a traitor, a criminal and completely full of himself. She had to give it to him though for an S-class criminal he was very attractive.

Karui sat up abruptly putting a stop to her traitorous thoughts. "What is wrong with me?!" She said out loud trying to physically shake the thoughts from her head. She started to pick herself up but her legs were still a little wobbly so she propped herself up against the tree.

'I need to get out of this village' she thought as she watched the clouds drift by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She kinda hates you"

It was early evening, and the sun had just dipped in past the horizon leaving the sky in blue and purple hues. Sasuke wandered through the streets of Konoha eyes straight forward staring at nothing in particular. His mind was riddled with thoughts, with the dark skinned redhead at the center. He didn't understand why.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't one of those girls that were constantly latching onto his arms and holding on for dear life. But his ego was also slightly bruised at that fact. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a loud whining voice that could only belong to one person.

"HEY SASUKE!" The voice called, Sasuke flinched. He turned to see Naruto sitting on a chair at Ichiraku's. 'He probably lives there by now' Sasuke thought with a smirk sliding onto his face. He decided that his blond friend would be a good destraction.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke said sounding as bored as always.

"Hey Teme don't be mean, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me for dinner." Naruto grinned brightly as he pointed at the open chair beside him. Sasuke shrugged and walked into the ramen stand sitting on the open seat.

"One Miso ramen." Sasuke called casually to the waitress standing on the other side of the counter. He watched Naruto viciously attack his bowl like a starved man while he waited for his meal.

"So watcha been up to Sasuke?" The fox boy asked after finishing his bowl, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Nothing, peace talks aren't over yet so there's nothing to do." The raven haired teen replied as a hot bowl of steaming noodles was set in front of him.

"Yeah those are taking forever." The blond said staring longingly at Sasuke's bowl basically begging him.

"What?" Sasuke asked suddenly noticing the others stare. "fine." He said giving a gesture to the waitress for another bowl.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled humming loudly. "If your so bored why don't you just go train."

"I did-" Suddenly the redhead from the training fields face popped back into his head. He still didn't understand why she reacted so strongly, it was like she hated him. Its possible that he had done something to offend the girl during his days as a missing-nin, but he couldn't remember ever meeting her. Still its odd, maybe he attacked her vill-

"Sasuke you in there!" The fox boy brought him back to reality, waving a tan hand in front of his face.

"Knock it off dobe." The Uchiha replied sounding harsher than he intended.

"Hey don't blame me just cause you're spacing out." The blond boy answered sounding hurt, until a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and happily started eating. Sasuke watched him quietly, watching his emotions rapid changes. He often thought that Naruto was a little too forgiving and friendly at times. But then again it was Naruto's friendly nature that had earned him so many friends. 'Maybe he knows her.'

After a few moments of silence from one boy and loud slurping from the other, "Naruto, do you know a girl named Karui?" Sasuke asked staring down at his bowl, swirling the noodles around with his chopsticks.

"Ka-ugh ugh-Karui," he started choking but managed to catch his breath "you mean the redhead from Kumogakure?" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye an uneasy feeling stirring in his chest as he started choking again.

"Yeah I know her, why do you ask?" Naruto managed to get out after his coughing fit.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sasuke asked turning his face to raise an eyebrow at the boy beside him.

"Eh, well its just that. She kinda...Hates. You." Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Not that Sasuke didn't see it coming, he just didn't know that the fact that the girl hated him was public knowledge. Whatever he did, It must have been bad.

"And why is that?" He asked. Naruto took a deep breath before explaining the whole thing; Killer Bee's abduction which Sasuke had a hand in, the akatsuki, team Samui's arrival in Konoha, Danzo approving his assassination. He even described how badly Karui had beaten him while trying to get information about Sasuke.

The Uchiha took a moment to absorb all this information some new, some old. Though he was touched that Naruto would stand up for him, he honestly didn't need his protection.

The blond boy then told Sasuke about the apology that the dark skinned girl had given him and Sakura that morning. "Yeah, you should probably stay away from her."

'Too late for that.' Sasuke stared at the boy next to him for a moment before nodding slightly, "Hn. Not that she's much of a threat."

Which was true if they were to meet again, she would probably end up dead. He didn't want to stir the pot while the Kages were still deliberating his fate. Still messing with the girl had been so much fun today maybe he'd just hold back a little more next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw him today."
> 
> "Saw who?" Samui asked
> 
> "Uchiha."

Karui opened the door, walking into the hotel room team Samui was staying in and closing it behind her. She was still walking a little funny even though she had rested till nightfall. She walked into the next room where Samui and Omoi were sitting at a table near a window drinking tea.

"Looks like someone out did themselves today." Samui grinned as she watched Karui walk to the kitchen area that overlooked the room where they were sitting. She opened the fridge and buried her head inside looking for something to eat.

"What part of vacation don't you understand?" Omoi said lifting a cup to his lips. Karui threw an apple she found in the fridge at his head, hitting her target head on despite her exhaustion.

"OW! What was that for!" Omoi shouted from across the room

"We are here as Bee-sama's escorts, NOT a vacation." But before Omoi started to protest "Don't start, I'm not in the mood." Karui said taking a bottle of juice and a bowl of grapes from the fridge before kicking it shut.

"What's wrong?" Samui asked lifting a scroll on the table.

"I have to get out of this stupid village." She mumbled under her breath as she sat down in the vacant chair at the table where the rest of her team sitting.

Omoi who was nursing the bruise at the side of his head, caught her mumbles and asked "Why its not that bad, at least Uchiha's been keeping a low profile so we don't have to worry about him."

Karui flinched at the mention of his name, memories of that afternoon's events rushing through her mind. Samui saw the sudden movement out of the corner of her eye, "O.K now I'm really interested, what happened?". She asked setting the scroll down on the table.

"I saw him today."

"Saw who?" Samui asked

"Uchiha." Karui said staring a hole into the table hands clenched tightly on her lap. Omoi and Samui shared a knowing glance before looking back, Omoi asked the next question. "What happened?"

She said nothing looking up while trying to avoid their glances. "Karui what did you do?" Samui asked cautiously watching the redhead closely.

Karui let out a defeated breath, "He was asking for it! O.K basically begging" She said standing out of her chair as she started pacing up and down the room.

Omoi slumped back in his chair while Samui pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Oh No..."

"Did you hurt him?"

Karui stopped for a moment mid pace, a look of shame filling her face. "No" she answered bitterly before restarting her pace. "You should've heard the things he was saying. He's such an asshole. Completely full of himself."

"Wait, so you attacked him. But didn't manage to hurt him?" Samui said raising an eyebrow at the kunoichi.

Karui sputtered before screaming, "I was tired. I had been training all day by the time he made his appearance I was exhausted. My chakra was at its limits." Suddenly a smirk made its way towards her face "Hm. I did manage to land a hit." The memory of the Uchiha's bleeding nose flashing through her mind.

"So then what happened?" Omoi asked watching Karui walk up and down the room.

Karui stopped and started shuffling uncomfortably, "He pinned me to a training post."

"And then?" The two seated at the table asked in unison.

"And then he left."

Omoi started twirling the lollipop in his mouth in deep thought while Samui stared blankly at Karui for a moment.

"I tried to go after him, but he left, and my legs gave out on me!" Karui said valiantly trying to defend her pride.

Samui simply chuckled and said, "At least you didn't cause a scene. You'd better hope A-sama doesn't find out about this, who knows what he'd do."

"What if he exiles you for jeopardizing the peace talks, what if he forbids you from ever leaving the village, what if he revokes your shinobi title and your forced to work as a slave, what if-"

Omoi was cut off by Karui throwing the apple previously on the floor at his face giving him a wicked glare. The redhead flopped down on her seat picking through the bowl of grapes on the table.

"Look as long as you didn't cause an incident, you have nothing to worry about." Samui said lifting the scroll from where she put it.

"Whatever." Karui replied popping a grape into her mouth. 'Next time he won't be so lucky.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely enough to Sasuke, it felt good seeing the girl wander about the empty streets, something about the sight seemed comforting. Like the events that took place here never happened and everyone was simply asleep. He could almost see one of the lights in the many buildings turn on. Almost hear someone open a door to help the lost kunoichi.

The training fields were empty. Sasuke had decided to get some training in after breakfast since there was nothing better to do and he was getting sick of waiting for the village to make a decision. Endless eyes surveyed the area looking for...looking for what exactly he wasn't sure, but he continued his search all the same. After 3 minutes of just standing there doing nothing, he decided to get started.

He stood ready to attack and launched himself at a tree stump at the far end of the training field. Sharingan activated he kicked and punched at a furious pace, leaves drifting down from nearby tree's. Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. Spinning around he gave the target one final kick, shattering the wood causing the stump to break in half.

And then without missing a beat he pulled out six kunai throwing each one in a different direction before jumping after them, catching each one before they started losing speed. He then threw said kunai at the training posts at the opposite side of the field before landing noiselessly on the ground.

He stopped to smirk and admire his handiwork, a single bead of sweat running down the side of his face was the only indication of effort present. Hands in his pockets, he made his way across the field to retrieve the kunai, walking at a leisurely pace. When he started pulling the weapons from the stump he noticed small shallow cuts in the bark.

Tracing a pale hand along the scarred stump he saw another cut that wasn't there the previous day, after he left the kunoichi from Kumogakure there alone. His smirk increased into a smug grin when he noticed that this cut wasn't just a shallow wound like the others, but a cut that went right through the stump to the other side. 'Hn. Must have really gotten to her.' He thought rather proudly. Although it really shouldn't matter to the Uchiha how the temperamental girl feels about him.

He pulled out the rest of the kunai, going back to his training, jumping through the tree's absentmindedly throwing kunai and shuriken before catching them again.

His mind started whirling around the conversation he had with Naruto the previous day. "She kinda... Hates. You."

'The girl is being irrational, so what if i kidnapped her sensei, its not like I killed him.' He ran up the side of a tree, pushing himself off to leap against the other.

'Its not like I did it alone. I didn't even really kidnap him anyway, he got away.' Sasuke jumped down to the forest floor pulling out his sword to slash at the tree in front him making a clean cut, before launching himself at the tree to send it falling to the ground.

Sasuke made a few hand signs, "FIRE STYLE, DRAGONS FIRE!" He sent a blaze of fire at the fallen tree causing some of the tree's around it to catch on fire as well.

'A couple of years from now she probably won't even remember the stupid so called abduction.' He was standing there staring at the sky completely oblivious to the side effects of his fire ball jutsu, when the sound of engulfing flames alerted him to a raging fire from behind.

"Shit!"

"WATER STYLE, WATER COLLIDING WAVE!" He called after making a hand sign, water drenched the fire leaving behind the charred wet remains of the fallen tree as well as a few others. Sasuke glared at the scene in front of him, mentally screaming at himself for being so careless. 'Why should I care what that weakling thinks anyway.'

After 5 more hours of training and trying to avoid doing too much damage it started getting late and an evening breeze started blowing through the lonely field. So he made his way back home leaping from roof to roof. As soon as he arrived at the gate he felt a familiar chakra signal coming from inside. He leapt onto a the roof of one of the vacant buildings and started scanning the area in search of the intruder. When his eyes locked onto the new target, he glared.

"BEE-SAMA!" The intruder called walking through the Uchiha compound, not trying to hide at all. 'She must not know where she is.' "IS ANYONE HERE!" Sasuke had to admit it was odd seeing someone walking around the compound. Sure Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi-sensei had been there many times, but most of the villagers had been avoiding that part of the village since the massacre. So it was always empty.

Thunder started rumbling the smell of rain was filling the air. The redhead looked quite relaxed, if not a little annoyed. Strangely enough to Sasuke, it felt good seeing the girl wander about the empty streets, something about the sight seemed comforting. Like the events that took place here never happened and everyone was simply asleep. He could almost see one of the lights in the many buildings turn on. Almost hear someone open a door to help the lost kunoichi.

"HELLOO!" The girl called looking through the window of another empty house. 'Might as well tell her no ones here.' He thought before jumping to the roof of the building above the lost girl. "Hey Loser there's no one here." The girl turned around so fast Sasuke thought that she might have given herself whiplash. She looked up at him with a blank face and then... She glared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry." She whispered. Sasuke stared at her a look of surprise filling his face sharingan de-activating.

Karui was standing with Hinata at the bridge that evening mindlessly chatting about some other thing, staring at the cloud filled sky. When Samui found her. She had become good friends with the Hyuuga heiress while they were in the stationed together during the war. She spent most days with her when she wasn't training or attending to Killer-Bee.

"Karui, Bee-sama disappeared again." Samui said in a hushed tone after excusing themselves from the heiresses presence.

"AGAIN!" Karui said loudly before being hushed by her senior, "sorry-its just, weren't you and Omoi watching him?"

"We were. He said he wanted to go to the onsen, so we went and Omoi went in with him. Somehow he slipped out without either of us noticing." The blond explained, "Besides you were supposed to be there with us."

"The Raikage has had me running scrolls all over this stupid village. He only let me go 10 minutes ago, I haven't even eaten all day." Karui said bitterly.

"Look it doesn't matter just, help us find him. Omoi is sweeping the west side of the village, I've already checked the north. So while you check the east side I'll go south." Karui nodded after the Samui laid it all out, before heading east.

Karui went street to street, searching every store and building she came by. Eventually she came across the entrance of an area isolated from the rest of the village, but still within the village border. It looked a lot like the Hyuuga compound only the symbol above the gate was different, it was a red and white fan. Somehow it seemed familiar.

It was already dark and the kunoichi hadn't been keeping track of the time. It seemed odd, but still entirely possible that everyone was asleep. After all she wasn't completely up to speed on all the rules in Konoha. Who knows what this compound was for.

It wasn't closed off so she went inside. 'I doubt Bee-sama would be here, but Samui would kill me if she found out there was somewhere I didn't search.'

"BEE-SAMA!" She wandered through the empty streets, looking through every window she walked past. 'This place is deserted.' She thought walking into the next street.

"IS ANYONE HERE!" She called feeling stupid for yelling something like that in a place that was obviously empty. The redhead took a deep breath and continued her search. Curiosity began pricking at her brain, 'I wonder why this place is here and where have I seen that symbol before?'

Thunder started rumbling Karui prayed that she'd be out of there before it started raining. Just cause she was from lightning country doesn't mean she liked the rain.

"HELLOO!" She called again looking through another window seeing nothing but darkness. She stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She let out a frustrated sigh, 'Might as well leave, there's no one here.' She decided. Suddenly a voice came seemingly out of nowhere, "Hey loser there's no one here."

Karui turned around, surprised that she hadn't noticed someone standing directly above her. 'I'm really off my game.' She paused to let her eyes focus on the face staring down at her though she knew that voice, she was silently praying that it wasn't him.

"What are you doing here." She said trying to sound calmer than she really was, anger was stirring violently in the pit of her stomach. 'Your not allowed to attack him. Your not allowed to attack him. Your not allowed to attack him...'

"I live here." He said in a bored tone

'Damn it! That's where I saw that stupid symbol, its on the back of his shirt!' She thought mentally cursing herself. "Figures that you'd live alone in a creepy place like this." She said folding her arms across her chest watching him closely.

"Hn. That doesn't explain why your here." He said jumping down, standing in the shadow of the building in front of her.

"I'm looking for someone." She answered feeling uncomfortable now that she couldn't see anything except his silhouette in the pitch black shadow.

"Let me guess, your precious Bee-sama?" He said sarcastically without the slightest change in his voice, which managed to piss Karui off even more.

"That's none of you business!" She screamed at the shadow feeling her self-control slip away.

"You're on my property. Which makes it my business."

Karui's anger began flaring up but she managed to reel it back in. Then let a smirk spread across her face. "Its a nice place, too bad an asshole like you lives here."

"Is that so?" said asshole started walking closer, stepping out of the shadows into the streetlight where Karui was standing.

"Yeah, with your shining personality its no wonder you live alone. Whatcha do drive your whole family nuts, forcing them to leave?" She said smugly.

"You don't know anything about me." There was a rising tension in his voice. 'Gotcha.' She desperately tried to stop herself from grinning, which she barely managed.

"You're right I don't. Thank goodness for that too, who knows how mentally screwed I'd be then." He walked closer just as she lifted a finger to her chin as if in thought, "I wonder what you did to drive everyone around you so crazy that they'd leave you all alone. I know: you spoke!"

"Shut up." He said in a low growl when he was about two feet away.

"I bet your siblings can't stand you, what on earth did you do?"

"Shut. Up."

" I can only imagine how your parents must feel, if they feel anything towards you at all-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He shouted grabbing her only to slam her against a wall of the house behind her. He pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat, sharingan eyes glowing brightly. "You don't know anything!"

"Let me go!" She struggled against his grasp, feeling his hand grip tighter while the kunai bit into her skin drawing blood. She glared at him forgetting what Bee-sama had said about staring into the eyes of a sharingan user. His face however didn't hold killing intent like she thought it would instead it was filled with something els.

"Take it back!" He growled as his grip tightened and the kunai bit in a little more.

'Anger? Hurt?... Sadness.' Karui's face softened as the realization dawned on her, her body went limp and a look of sympathy painted her face.

"They're dead, aren't they?" She said softly voice laced with shame. She kept the deadly eye contact staring into the red and black spheres. He flinched slightly as if finding the eye contact a little intruding, but didn't say anything. Didn't loosen his grip, didn't put the kunai away, still the boy suddenly looked extremely exposed.

'They are, aren't they.' She thought dropping her head ignoring the kunai against her throat. She knew what it was like to lose someone you care for. Her father died when she was eight, the details concerning his death were sketchy. All she and her mother were told was that he was K.I.A. She couldn't imagine losing her entire family.

She kept her eyes fixed on the ground for a few more moments, thunder rumbling in the background every now and then. Before looking up at the Raven haired teen in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Sasuke stared at her a look of surprise filling his face sharingan de-activating. They stood like that for a few minutes. With Karui wilting in her own shame and Sasuke staring at her without blinking. 'Say something!' She mentally screamed feeling it inappropriate to say out-loud in this kind of situation.

Thunder gave one last rumble before rain drops started trickling down from the inky black sky. The Uchiha didn't move and neither did Karui. She never looked away not even once. Rain drops started growing bigger, pelting down hard on the two standing in the middle of the compound. His grip never loosening, her lips sealed shut. Neither one blinking.

Karui started trembling as the cold set in. Sasuke's eyes drifted to the arm he was holding, watching the slight vibrations it was giving off. As if slapped back to reality he blinked looking around as he put the kunai he had at her throat back into his pouch. Still holding onto the redhead he started running down the street of the compound. 'Where are we going?' She thought a little panicked but glad that the staring contest was over.

He brought her to a large looking home opening the door he walked in and dragged her in with him. Once they were inside he closed the door before finally letting her go. Karui started rubbing her arm only just realizing that the Uchiha had cut off the circulation in it. He took off his shoe's walking deeper into the house turning on light switches as he went along. She followed him cautiously, stopping in the living room area, while he kept going. It occurred to her that he hadn't told her to follow him so she should probably stay put. Why she didn't just leave, was beyond her. After all she's a shinobi, a little more rain really isn't that bad.

She started looking around and noticed how impossibly clean it was. 'Neat freak. Can't say I'm suprised.' She walked over to the window and stared out into the clouds. "Hopefully it'll clear up soon." She said out loud sighing a bit.

"You can stay till morning if you want." She turned around to find Sasuke holding a large blue towel. He walked over and gave it to her and saying, "You can sleep in the spare bedroom down the hall on your left."

"Thanks." She wrapped the towel around herself trying to get warm. At that he turned around and disappeared somewhere into the house.

Calling a truce for the time being, 'Because for once he's not being a complete jerk.' She walked to the room she was given for the night and lied back on the bed drifting off into a dream less sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time you mess with me, Ill break you in half!" She threw the cup at him, he blocked the offending object, but just barely.

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed staring at his hands. Rain kept pouring down outside while thunder rumbled and lightning cracked. He watched the drops of water running down his arms to drip off the tips of his fingers. He hadn't even given a thought to changing his clothes yet, just gave the girl a towel and told her where to sleep. After which he went to his room and sat on his bed.

'What am I doing...' He didn't understand why he brought her there, to his house especially after what she said. But she apologized, sincerely in fact. Without the slightest hint of sarcasm or pity. She wasn't the kind of person who hid their emotions well. She looked remorseful, like she understood.

A shiver went down the Uchiha's spine alerting him to exactly how cold it was. He walked to the bathroom before stripping his wet clothes tossing them to the floor. He opened the shower faucet and watched the warm water pour out. Once he was satisfied with its temperature he stepped in the small cubicle and let the water soak him all over again.

'I should've told her to leave.' The girl was in his home, spending the night. Something he never even let Naruto or Sakura do. 'The circumstances are different.' He told himself leaning into the warm water. He'd never let her stay there otherwise.

After getting dressed and picking up his drenched clothes, he realized that the rain had stopped and the moon was starting to shine through parted clouds. He decided to tell Karui to leave seeing as how the rain had stopped and she was probably anxious to do so.

He walked down the hallway and opened the door where he had told her to go, not bothering to knock first. It was his house and she probably wasn't asleep anyway, so why bother with manners.

He found her curled up on the bed facing the window, with her back to the door. He walked closer to notice her slow steady breathing, 'She's asleep.'

Her clothes were wet and clung to her skin like glue while her hair seemed to be soaking into the pillow beneath her head. Her hitai-ate bandanna had slipped off lying next to her on the bed. He moved closer standing in front of her at the side of the bed fully intending on waking her up.

The moon streamed in through the window bathing her skin in pale light. 'Hn. She almost looks harmless.' Eyelids closed, lips slightly parted with stands of crimson hair clinging to her forehead, she looked completely relaxed. Despite the fact that she was in the house of the man she supposedly hated.

He reached down to shake the redhead awake, because that's why he was there. That's what he planned on doing.

Of course his hand had other ideas in mind, he reached down to still wet strands of hair plastered to her neck and moved them to the side. He frowned at the small wound on her neck, fresh blood smeared slightly around the healing scar. He traced his finger along her neck, she flinched and started clinging to the towel she had wrapped around herself.

Pulling back he noticed goose bumps dotting her chocolate colored skin. He pulled the blanket lying at the base of the bed over her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The next morning Sasuke walked past the room he visited the previous night hearing nothing but slow breathing and a satisfied sigh coming from the door he walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

There's no point in barging in now she had spent the night so really the damage had been done. He combed fingers through his hair waiting for the kettle to boil, letting his thoughts consume his already confused mind.

He didn't notice that someone was standing behind him till the person spoke up, "Hey."

He turned to see Karui standing in the doorway, holding a folded towel in her hands. Golden eyes were fixed on his valiantly trying to avoid looking down any lower than his face.

Sasuke looked down briefly only just remembering that he was shirtless wearing only a pair of sweat pants, which was how he always slept. He stared at the girl for a moment before giving her a brief "Hn." He turned around as the kettle boiled pouring the tea into a cup sitting on the counter near the stove. He turned back to face her, still noticing her discomfort. 'This could be interesting.'

"Uhm" she started clearing her throat, " I should go, thanks fo-"

"You never told me what you were doing here last night." The raven haired boy said interrupting her while leaning against the counter.

"Yes I did, I told you I was looking for someone." Karui said looking little confused.

"Yes, but what you didn't explain was why here. The place was obviously deserted." He said lifting a cup to his lips.

"Well-, Bee-sama was missing. He's my sensei I had to look everywhere." She said weakly trying to defend herself.

"He disappeared again. Hn, Kumo-nin really are incompetent if you can't even keep track of one old man."

"Excuse me?!" She said clutching the towel in her hands, giving him a glare that could rival his own. He smirked pushing himself away from the counter to start walking towards the angered girl.

"This is the second time he's disappeared isn't it. If you count the time that he was supposedly kidnapped."

"I think you mean the time you kidnapped my sensei, traitor!" She snapped not paying attention to the advancing male.

"Well I certainly didn't do it alone. If I didn't know any better I'd swear this hatred of yours was really an obsession." He took another sip of the tea still in his hand.

"Oh! please don't flatter your-" she stopped finally noticing the close proximity. Sasuke was standing a foot a way smirking down at her. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was staring directly at his chest.

"Don't flatter what?" He asked smugly. Karui took a step back trying to regain some personal space while subconsciously sputtering word vomit, clearly embarrassed. He took another step forward leaning down to whisper, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were stalking me."

She took another step back, staring at him in flustered frustration. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" She said keeping her eyes focused on his face regaining some composure.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked in mock innocence, 'I wonder just how uncomfortable I can make you.' He thought feeling amused at just how flustered the usually over-confident girl had gotten.

"The only thing about you that's making me uncomfortable is the fact that your still breathing." She started defending herself taking a step forward to try and get Sasuke to back off, "Besides I think you have this whole stalking thing backwards."

"And how's that?"

"You're the one who's always showing up everywhere I go." She said confidently crossing her arms across her chest.

"Examples."

"At the training fields, I felt your chakra signal. I know you were watching me."

The raven haired teen was a little taken aback by this, surprised flashed across his eyes. "Really, well if it bothered you so much, why didn't you do anything." He said coolly.

"Bec- I...I-I was too busy to deal with a stuck up asshole like you!" She stuttered a bit anger flaring up.

"Hn. Fair enough, anything else?" He asked taking another sip.

"Last night! In the middle of the street what was with you sneaking up on me?" She asked triumphantly.

"Its not my fault you're such a lousy excuse for a kunoichi that you didn't notice my presence." She started to argue but was interrupted, "Besides, I live here, remember." She fell silent. Trying to find a valid argument for his last comment but failing.

"Whatever." She glared at him, her anger barely restrained. "I'm leaving!" But before she could leave, Sasuke leaned in making her freeze in shock.

"You could be right you know. Maybe I am stalking you." Karui took a step back inadvertedly backing herself into a wall. Her eyes went wide when she realized she had nowhere to go.

"Maybe I am watching you. What are you going to do about it?" He leaned back to watch her face morph into an array of emotions. Shock, fear, excitement, embarrassment and then finally anger. Though he wasn't surprised at the last one, the slight look of excitement had him intrigued.

She backed away from the wall letting the towel she had been holding fall to the floor. Eyes fixed on his face before placing a hand on his bare chest, surprising him greatly. She ripped the cup from him with the other simultaneously pushing him away.

"This." She threw the rest of the tea in his face smiling brightly before saying. "Next time you mess with me, Ill break you in half!" She threw the cup at him, he blocked the offending object, but just barely.

She stomped off down the hall and right out the front door. He stood there for a few minutes completely baffled at the kumo-nin's actions. He looked down at the towel lying on the floor, before bending down to pick it up and wipe his face. 'Hn. I wonder if she was really as angry as she seemed.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where."
> 
> "Where what?" Karui asked knowing fully well what the blond meant, but trying to buy some time. 'Shit what do I say?!'
> 
> "Where did you wait out the rain?"

Karui was leaping from roof to roof, not paying attention to the people below slowly moving through the street going about their day. 'That-that Bastard!' She was fuming. Just when she thought that maybe the asshole wasn't so bad, he pulls that. 'What the hell was that anyway?'

She stopped to jump down from a roof and land in front of the hotel. 'Oh no.' Suddenly her thoughts went back to the reason why she was at the Uchiha compound.

She had been so wrapped up in the mess with the sharingan user that she completely forgot. She ran into the building, leaping up the stairs. When she got to the door of the room where she was supposed to be, she stood still taking a deep breath before opening the door. She walked inside closing the door behind her when she turned around Samui and Omoi were standing in front of her. Neither one moved as if waiting for her to say something.

"Hey."

"Hey. Bee-sama goes missing, then you go missing, you finally show up and all you have to say is; hey?" Omoi said though he didn't seem as angry as she thought he'd be.

"Is he O.K? Did you find him?" The redhead asked avoiding Samui's gaze. She was definitely upset.

"Yeah, apparently he and Naruto went to go train in some secluded area of the village and he was getting sick of us following him everywhere." He answered staring at their senior member for a moment before sending her a sympathetic look.

"Where have you been?" Samui said eyes gazing down at her.

"I got caught in the rain so I waited it out, I guess I must've fallen asleep cause the next thing I know it was morning." She said giving Samui a sheepish grin, tucking some loose hair into her bandanna.

"Where."

"Where what?" Karui asked knowing fully well what the blond meant, but trying to buy some time. 'Shit what do I say?!'

"Where did you wait out the rain?" Karui pushed past the two taking off her shoes and then headed towards the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Karui answer me and don't lie." Samui said in a stern voice. Karui took a deep breath, she couldn't lie to her even if she wanted to. She did have chakra sensory abilities after all, she'd be able to tell if Karui was lying.

"You know this isn't my fault." She said standing up straight closing the fridge.

"Oh no..."

"Where were you?"

Omoi threw his head back while Samui pinched the bridge of her nose. Strangely they all got the feeling of de ja vu.

Karui walked back to the table they were all sitting at before and slumped into her seat. The rest of her team joined her taking their old seats. "I-I was at... I was at the Uchiha compound." She cast her head down in shame and waited for,

"YOU WERE WHERE!" Omoi said in shock

"Karui I thought I told you not to go after him!" Samui said shock less evident in her face.

"I didn't! I was searching for Bee-sama when I got to this abandoned compound, so I go inside and start looking around. Next thing I know Uchiha is there looking smug. So we get into an argument and..."

Karui stopped, thinking about the conversation she had with Sasuke the previous night feeling guilt build up inside. "And?" Samui asked staring at the redhead.

"And then it started raining." She answered quickly.

"So how did you end up staying there?" Omoi asked twirling the lollipop in his mouth. Karui looked down feeling the shame take its full toll.

"He said I could spend the night."

"Wait he offered?" Samui asked Karui nodded

"And you accepted?" Omoi asked in disbelief, she nodded again.

"And then what?" They two blond team mates asked in unison.

"I spent the night and then I left this morning."

"That's it nothing els happened?" The blond female asked trying to wrap her mind around what she just heard. After all they were under the impression that the fiery kunoichi despised the Uchiha heir and now, she spends the night at his house.

Karui looked down feeling her cheeks heat up as she remembered the events that happened that morning.

She woke up, wrapped in a blanket she didn't remember pulling over herself. Then went to find him, give her thanks and leave. When she finally found him in the kitchen, she was surprised to see him standing there. Shirtless.

Not that she's never seen a man half or even completely naked before. Once when Omoi had annoyed her to her limits and he fled to the men's onsen. She had charged in after him giving no attention to the surprised yelps and protests she received from the onsens other occupants, as she pummeled her teammate into the dirt.

Its not like she likes the Uchiha. Its just that...

'I'M NOT BLIND DAMN IT!' And he's definitely one fine male specimen. So when she stood there in the doorway it took every bit of will power she had to focus on his face and speak up.

Of course he just had to notice just how awkward he was making her and rub it in her face.

"Yeah that's it." Karui said after mulling through everything that happened that morning. Besides technically she wasn't lying, she was just leaving out some details that weren't important anyway.

Luckily Samui didn't notice her little omission and just kept staring at the wall. Omoi however saw the emotions changing on her face, "So why did you agree to stay there? It rains in Kumo all the time and it wouldn't have taken you long to get back here."

Karui froze not knowing how to answer that question so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I felt sorry for him." This made Samui's eyes snap back towards the redhead, "What, why?"

"He lives there alone. His entire family is dead, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Samui nodded an understanding look filling her face. She knew how Karui felt when it came to family, so she decided that her answer was enough. Omoi on the other hand didn't.

"Don't tell me your going soft on him." He said raising an eyebrow, Karui started sputtering some incoherent nonsense.

Omoi continued, "What if you fall for him completely and turn into one of his fan girls. Would you scream and squeal like they do whenever someone mentions his name. I can just see you walking around all love struck, muttering Sasuke-kun. Clinging to him for dear sweet li-" Karui leaped over the table and started strangling the boy while their senior captain just sat there chuckling at them.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" The redhead screamed slamming the blond boy's head into the floor.

'I don't like him!... right?' She started losing a little momentum, Samui caught the look of confusion that flashed in her face and grinned knowingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh right, Killer-Bee went back to Kumogakure yesterday with some of their shinobi. His escorts I think." Naruto shrugged going back to his meal.

A few days went by. The village hidden in the leaves was still crowded with ninja from all over the five nations. Although the peace conference was said to be drawing to a close, Tsunade had apparently made headway with the Raikage. Meaning that Uchiha Sasuke's fate had been decided and he would be informed on their decision once all the details had been ironed out.

Sasuke was at the training fields with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Getting rid of some of his frustrated feelings by sparring with the blond. Sakura watched from the side lines, she had already gotten some training in with Sai that morning and was too exhausted to do anything else. Their sensei was reading his precious book throwing the sparring boys a glance every now and then.

"Teme,...can we take a break for, a couple of minutes?" Naruto asked as he stood bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Before collapsing to fall flat on his back.

"Whatever." The stoic teen replied exhaustion clear on his face as he breathed just as heavily. He walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him.

Although he'd never admit it, the young heir was glad to spend some time with his team. His head had been muddled with all sorts of confusing thoughts, hanging out with team 7 helped get his mind off some of them.

Between training with Orochimaru and getting his revenge Sasuke had never really experienced all those fun emotions teenagers go through when they hit puberty. But the redheaded girl seemed to cause all those previously dormant hormones to come to life. And the brooding teen certainly wasn't happy about it.

After a few minutes they broke for lunch taking their seats at a nearby picnic table. "Hey dobe, how come your not training with that jinchuuriki from Kumo today?" Sasuke asked while taking a bite of his food.

"What's wrong? You tired of me kicking your butt?" Naruto asked with a grin plastered on his face along with some rice.

"As if you could." Sasuke said coolly.

"I CAN BEAT YOU ANY DAY OF THE WEEK! BELIEVE IT!"The blond boy screamed as his face turned red from anger.

"Just answer the question Naruto." Sakura said she'd had quite enough of their constant fighting and certainly wasn't in the mood today.

"Oh right, Killer-Bee went back to Kumogakure yesterday with some of their shinobi. His escorts I think." Naruto shrugged going back to his meal.

"What-Why?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. The others didn't miss the sense urgency and worry in his voice. Sasuke mentally screamed at himself for giving such an outburst.

"Their Raikage is still here. Wouldn't it make more sense for them to stay here with him." He said calmly. Sakura and Naruto simply shrugged it off and went back to their food.

"Well I don't know about that. But Bee went home cause he got sick of staying cooped up here for so long."

"Besides Sasuke, not all the shinobi from Kumo went back home." Kakashi said smirking at him from underneath his mask. "In fact, I've arranged for one of their teams to spar with you guys tomorrow morning. Sort of like a nation bond building exercise."

"Really, which team?" Sakura asked suspicious of their sensei's intentions.

"You'll see tomorrow. Now we should probably stop for the day, can't have you tired before your play date." He said smoothly.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said standing up.

"Not excited Sasuke?" Kakashi started sounding a little hurt, "after all the training you've been doing this past week."

The Uchiha stopped spinning around to look at his sensei who seemed to be smiling under his mask.

"What, is that true Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning around from where he was going.

"Yes it is Naruto, Sasuke's been honing his skills this whole week. Skills I'm sure, none of us knew he had." The silver haired shinobi said praisingly. 'What is he...oh no.'

"Like what Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as her interest piqued.

"Like his kenjutsu for one, Sakura" His one exposed eye curved, Sasuke was sure the man was smirking at him. "He's even been training in the rain."

'Damn it!' Sasuke mentally cursed glaring at his superior.

"In the rain huh?" Naruto stared at Sasuke while Sakura looked a little confused.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's already mastered kenjutstu."

"That's true but he's learned a few new moves that I have to say, I'm very impressed with."

"How did yo-" Sasuke barely had time to finish his sentence before the copy-nin interrupted him.

"That's not important. You should go home and rest, we wouldn't want to look bad in front of our guests tomorrow. Would we Sasuke?" With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. The raven haired boy stood there frozen for a moment trying to figure out where his sensei could have been hiding without him noticing his presence.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked staring at the spot where their sensei had been sitting. "Who cares I'm gonna go get some ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully

"You idiot! is food all you ever think about, we just ate!" Sakura yelled hitting the blond in the head.

Fortunately, Sasuke was too lost in his own words to hear the two's argument. 'Where the hell was he hiding? Was he in the house too?' The thought of his sensei being in his house without his knowledge was unsettling. Suddenly he looked up to see his team mates staring at him, both with looks of worry.

"Sasuke are yo-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said turning on his heal and leaping off into the tree's. As he made his way home he couldn't help but wonder if the fiery girl would willingly come as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because it'll be good to get in some training since you've decided to boycott the training fields in fear of running into the Uchiha." Samui said eyeing the redhead for a reaction which she got.
> 
> "I'm not scared of him!" She protested flipping over onto her stomach, to look her senior in the eye.

Karui was staring up at the ceiling while sunshine streamed through the window, lighting up the whole room with the early morning rays. 'Its hard to believe someone could survive something like that.' Karui was thinking about the conversation she had with Hinata the previous day.

The redhead had met with her that afternoon, mostly because the Kumo-nin wanted to find out if Hinata had finally asked Naruto out yet. Seeing as how the blond was completely oblivious it became obvious that she would have to make the first move.

But as their mindless babbling went on Karui asked the heiress if she knew what happened to the Uchiha clan. Thinking that she might know about it.

The raven haired girl lowered her head and told her everything she knew, apparently Sasuke had revealed everything to the rookie nine the day he returned to Konoha. From the night of the massacre to the day he returned.

To say Karui was speechless was an understatement. She thought back to her family back in Kumo. How devastated they all were when they found out that her father was dead. From that day on she was determined to become a shinobi and make her father proud. Her mother was constantly encouraging her. And Killer-Bee had been her biggest inspiration. He gave her, her katana the day she turned genin. She couldn't imagine losing everyone like that.

She suddenly felt a great level of respect for the young man, after everything he's been through he deserved that much. But still,

'Respect or not it doesn't make what he did alright.' She thought sitting up straight on her bed. She wasn't as angry as she was before but that didn't change the fact that the Uchiha was still an asshole.

"Hey, come on were leaving."

Karui lied down on the bed tilting her head back to stare up at Samui who was standing in the doorway.

"Why are we doing this again?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Because it'll be good to get in some training since you've decided to boycott the training fields in fear of running into the Uchiha." Samui said eyeing the redhead for a reaction which she got.

"I'm not scared of him!" She protested flipping over onto her stomach, to look her senior in the eye.

"I said scared of running into him. Besides sparring against another team will help test our skills a little more."

Karui rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, and which team are we training with?"

"You'll find out when we get there, now get up." when the redhead didn't move, Samui smirked and said teasingly.

"You know Karui, if your too busy pining after the Uchiha, we c-"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Karui yelled shooting up from the bed to glare at the blond at the door.

"Then let's go." Samui said walking away from the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know she's going to be ticked when she finds out you played her." Omoi said to Samui.
> 
> "She'll get over it"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood at the bridge waiting for their 'guests' to arrive. Even Kakashi sensei had arrived early saying "I certainly didn't want to miss the show." Giving Sasuke a wink confusing the rest of the team. Sasuke was as cool and calm as you'd expect an Uchiha to be.

"Where are they. Kakashi-sensei where's this so called team you were talking about?" Naruto asked in a whining voice.

"Here they are now." Kakashi said getting up to stand behind them.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide as three shinobi landed noiselessly on the bridge in front them. Team Samui. Omoi sent their senior member a confused look while Karui's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, Samui on the other hand looked completely calm.

"Good morning Samui-san." Kakashi called cheerfully waving his hand. "Is your team ready?"

The blond looked to her teammates, with one glaring daggers at her and the other still looking a little confused. "Yes their ready, how about yours."

"Kakashi-sensei this is the team tha-"

"Sakura, I'm well aware of the history you all have. But I think this would be a good opportunity to work out your differences." Kakashi said interrupting her. Naruto and Sakura were so busy trying to convince their teacher that they didn't notice the look in Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha was staring at the team on the other side of the bridge. Smirking as Karui started arguing with her team captain. Omoi got her attention whispering something in Karui's ear. Sasuke glared when the redhead started sputtering looking very embarrassed. 'Exactly what did he say to her.' Anger stirring in the pit of his stomach when he noticed how similar it was to how she reacted a few days ago.

Kakashi noticed the tension surrounding the young Uchiha and when he looked in the direction the male was glaring, he saw the redhead pulling her male teammate closer to whisper in his ear. The silver haired shinobi smirked deciding to start the "sparring" match.

"Well then if your all ready." He announced grabbing all their attention. "Why don't you all pair up and we'll get started."

"Uhm, Naruto why don't you go with Karui, I'll spar with Omoi and then Sasuke-kun can spar with Samui." Sakura said trying to dissolve the seemingly hazardous situation.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Sakura." Naruto said thankful that they could avoid a massacre right then and there.

"I'll take Karui." Sasuke said coolly much to the shock of everyone else. Meanwhile Karui looked down trying to avoid the Uchiha's gaze.

"What do you think your doing teme!" Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"Sasuke-kun thats-"

"Well Karui-san do you have a problem with being paired up with Sasuke." Kakashi asked innocently. The redhead looked up, staring at the copy-nin for a moment before shaking her head no.

Sasuke frowned a bit not liking how quiet the kunoichi was. 'Maybe a little push will help.' "What's wrong loser, are you afraid?"

"And why would I be afraid of an asshole like you?" Karui said anger flaring.

"Cause you know you'll fail like the last time." Sasuke answered sounding bored. She stomped forward arms at her sides before stopping in front of the raven and folding her arms across her chest. "You're on Uchiha!" She snarled rage burning in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to say anything?" Sakura asked urgently.

"You're completely right Sakura, what am I thinking?" The copy-nin started making both Sakura and Naruto give a sigh of relief, glad that they'd be able to avoid an incident.

"Sasuke why don't you and Karui-san spar over in that training field over there, while Naruto and Samui and Sakura and Omoi spar in these two over here."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" The two said in unison

"Let's go Loser." Sasuke said as he started walking towards the training field.

"I have a name bastard!" Karui said angrily barely able to restrain herself.

"Hn. Well maybe I'll say it if you actually manage to beat me. So are you coming or not." He started walking again this time with a fuming redhead following close behind.

Kakashi smiled under his mask while Samui simply smirked.

"You know she's going to be ticked when she finds out you played her." Omoi said to Samui.

"She'll get over it"

Naruto and Sakura stared at the others in confusion.

"Wait what's going on here, why would you...No." Sakura said when she realized exactly what was going on.

"But their not...are they?" She asked again in disbelief

The copy-nin's eye curved into a bright smile. "Well we certainly won't know until we find out."

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked his face twisted in a look of adorable confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey bastard were not supposed to be here." She said folding her arms over her chest.
> 
> "I know." He said turning his back to her walking towards the middle of the clearing.
> 
> "So what are we doing here?"
> 
> "What's wrong, are you scared?"

'Stupid Omoi.' Karui cursed walking behind the brooding heir, stepping over roots and branches on the forest floor.

~Flashback~

"What's going on here, weren't you the one who told me to stay away from Uchiha?" Karui asked Samui body tense and arms at her sides.

"Isn't it a little late for that, I mean you have spent a night at his house." Omoi whispered in Karui's ear, giving a glance to the raven at the other side of the bridge.

"That was, I-I...he was. It w-." Karui sputtered trying to think of something to say but failing, "Shut up!" The redhead finally snapped.

"Look, word is the Hokage cut a deal and Uchiha is gonna get off. This way you get a chance to vent without getting in trouble." Samui explained

"I should've known you were up to something."

"I don't see what your getting so upset about, could it be that you really are going soft on him?" Samui asked raising an eyebrow at the dark skinned kunoichi, who in turn glared.

"I told you so." Omoi said shrugging casually. Karui grabbed the blond boy's collar pulling him closer while she snarled.

"I swear if I hear another word about-" she started but was interrupted by team 7's sensei.

~end flashback~

She gave a sigh deciding to focus on the task at hand. After all this really was a great opportunity to vent her anger at the boy in front of her. 'I wonder what kind off deal the Hokage cut to get the traitor off the hook.'

She was so consumed in her own thoughts she didn't notice that the "traitor" had stopped and walked right into him, she fell flat on her ass knocking her out from her thoughts.

"Owww." She whined picking herself up.

"I see your clumsy too. Is there anything you can do?" Sasuke smirked staring down at her.

"Shut up and keep walking!" The redhead growled brushing off some dirt.

"If you weren't spacing out you'd have noticed that were here."

Karui started looking around and her eyes went wide. They weren't standing at the training field that they were assigned to, they were in a clearing in somewhere. 'Exactly how long have we been walking.'

"Hey bastard were not supposed to be here." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"I know." He said turning his back to her walking towards the middle of the clearing.

"So what are we doing here?"

"What's wrong, are you scared?" He stopped to glance at the kunoichi over his shoulder.

"No, I just don't like ignoring orders." Karui glared at him. Sasuke turned around staring at her blankly.

"Orders huh. Seems more like you're scared of being alone with me, though you didn't seem to have a problem with it the night you stayed over." He said looking smug which set the redhead off.

"Whatever let's just get this over with!" She said speeding past him to stand in the middle of the clearing, katana ready for attack. 'Might as well get started.'

She had barely finished her thought when Sasuke attacked lunging forward with incredible speed. She dodged the attack ducking down and under his arm to turn and swipe her leg at his, before straightening herself and jumping back to get some distance between them.

Only when she stopped, he had vanished. Her body tensed up while her eyes started darting around the clearing trying to find her opponent. Her ears picked up the sharp sound of shuriken and kunai cutting through the air, causing her to jump back in an effort to evade them. She kept moving backwards fully aware of the fact that she was being steered. When her back hit something she froze, hot breath brushed against her neck making her shiver slightly.

"Hn. Is that all you've got?" A cool voice said mockingly

Her anger spiked, "Not even close." Karui said spinning around to thrust her katana into his chest. A puff of smoke erupted in front of her leaving a tree stump behind. 'Damn it!' She turned to find the Uchiha with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Can't keep up?"

She stood up straight tucking a strand of crimson hair into her bandanna. 'O.K, now I'm angry.'

She smiled softly, getting a look of surprise from the other. "Oh I'm fine. I'd be looking out for myself if I were you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I'm fine. I'd be looking out for myself if I were you."

The redhead smiled softly. 'What is she doing?' Sasuke thought feeling slightly uncomfortable with how smug she looked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'd be looking out for myself if I were you."

"Is that so?" He asked in a bored tone.

Karui moved, in a flash she standing up against the raven with her mouth against his ear. Warm breath brushed against it as she said "Yes, yes it is."

Sasuke barely had a chance to reply before the girl jumped back only to launch herself at him again to attack. Not that he would have replied for it seemed the kunoichi's actions had him speechless.

He blocked her attacks dodging punches, kicks and the occasional blade. She jumped back in a pause.

Sasuke smirked, "Not bad." He said making Karui narrow her eyes in suspicion while he continued. "I actually had to put in a little effort that time."

The girl glared golden eyes pulsed with animalistic fury. "Try blocking this," the girl leaped into the air, "CLOUD STYLE! CLOUD FRONT BEHEADING!"

Sasukes eyes wide as the jutsu came charging at him at full speed. He dodged the attack but just barely his shirt had cut clean at the front, small amounts of blood escaped a long shallow wound across his chest. Before he could steal a quick glance at his injury shuriken came shooting from behind making him leap into the air in an effort to avoid them. Onyx eyes started scanning the clearing below him. Shock shot through his body when he felt a chakra signature above him, 'When did she get so fast?' He looked up to see a blur of red as the girl gave him a kick to the back sending him crashing to the ground.

Karui landed on the ground shortly after he did. She stood over him katana pointed directly at his chest, smiling brightly. "What's wrong 'can't keep up'?" She asked smugly

"Lucky shot." He growled, thinking of a way to get out of this without instantly killing the girl. He took the time to try and look at the fresh scar on his chest, when an idea crossed his mind.

"If you wanted me shirtless you could have just asked instead of tearing it in half." He said smirking evilly.

The redhead pulled back slightly glowing with embarresment. "Wha- like I even. Shut up!" Sasuke used the momentary distraction to move the sharp object away to leap back. Making Karui take a step back at the sudden movement. But before she could launch another attack, he had her pulled against his chest, a kunai at her neck while he pinned the arm holding her katana safely at her side.

"Hn. I win."

"Let me go asshole!" She yelled struggling with her free hand pulling at his, trying to remove the kunai at her throat.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He asked after a few minutes of Karui struggling and screaming profanities. The kunoichi froze, Sasuke could've sworn he felt her heart stop against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Do you really hate me that much?" Karui froze and felt her heart stop. For the moment she was speechless. Her mind went into overdrive trying to think of what to say, it shouldn't have been that difficult. It was an easy question, wasn't it.

Before she could stop herself her body went limp and she hung her head feeling the kunai at her neck bite into the wound she received a few days before. A few days ago she would've given him a quick and simple answer accompanied by some dramatic show of violence. But now, 'This stupid village is messing with my head.'

"I know what happened to your clan, why you betrayed the village." Karui said softly. Since her mind wouldn't cooperate she decided to let her mouth do as it pleased.

Sasuke's breath hitched and his grip tightened slightly.

"I understand why you did it, but it doesn't justify your actions." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"After my father died and I became a genin, Bee-sama was the one who kind off filled that spot. I'm not saying he replaced him, no one ever could. But he helped me move on, encouraged me to honor my fathers memory." She took a deep breath before finishing, "I don't hate you, but I guess...I'm still angry."

Sasuke didn't say anything, didn't move. Just stood perfectly still breathing against her neck. She waited, her head hung low although the kunai was getting a little harder to ignore. Suddenly he moved closer to her ear staying still before he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Karui didn't know what to say. She wanted to say thank you, to say that he was forgiven but none of these seemed like appropriate responses. After all Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the type to apologize and she certainly didn't want to seem like she's just been waiting for him to do so. So she went for something a little more... unconventional.

"Are you gonna let go of me now asshole or are you just going to hang onto me, like those fan girls of yours hang onto you?"

"Hn. So you have been stalking me." He replied if Karui was facing him she probably wouldve seen him smirking at her.

"In your dreams, now let me go!" She started struggling again.

"No." He said calmly

"No?! Why the hell not?" She asked still struggling

"Because your a loser, Loser."

Her anger spiked momentarily forgetting the conversation they just had. "FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She elbowed him in his side causing him to release her. Spinning on her heel she turned and lunged at the Uchiha only for him to duck and catch her wrist pulling her against him.

"Karui." He said staring down at her.

"Now was that so hard bast-" Karui's mind shut down and refused to start up again, because before the redhead could finish her sentence Sasuke had lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "And what's my name?" He whispered against her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, so she closed it feeling stupid for letting him do that to her. "Sasuke." He said before pressing his lips against hers sliding an arm around her waist, her eyes drifted shut and she leaned into the kiss.

When he pulled away she opened her eyes, "Sasuke." The name fell from her lips before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had done. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile, one that Karui knew she would probably never see again. So she smiled back softly.

He let go of her wrist, letting the hand around her waist slide up to her head cupping her head slightly before slipping the hitai-ate bandanna off her head. Crimson red bangs slipped onto her face covering her forehead and the sides of her face.

"I like you better this way." Before she could reply he walked past her back the way they had come.

"Hey! Give that back!" She yelled seeming to snap out of shock.

"Make me, Loser." He said without a shred of emotion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were standing at the bridge Naruto was the first one to speak. "Looks like you got your butt kicked Sasuke."
> 
> "Hn. As if she could."

"What do you think their doing?" Sakura asked anxiously, an hour after Sasuke and Karui went off into the woods.

"I still don't understand," Naruto said after Omoi had repeatedly tried to explain it to him. "Does this have anything to do with the teme asking me about Karui a few days ago?"

Sakura's eyes snapped back to her blond teammate, "He's been asking about her?!... Kakashi-sensei how long has-"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." The sensei said nodding towards the two shinobi walking toward them.

Sasuke's hair was slightly disheveled with blades of grass in it, his shirt was dirty and cut right across the front with a similar wound on his chest, looking as unemotional as always. Karui's hair draped over her shoulders, with an annoyed look on her face.

Once they were standing at the bridge Naruto was the first one to speak. "Looks like you got your butt kicked Sasuke."

"Hn. As if she could."

"Excuse me?!" Karui glared. Sakura gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the two were still normal and at each others throats.

"Karui-san, where's your forehead protector?" Kakashi asked suddenly making everyone stare at the redhead "Must've fallen off." Karui said feeling a little guilty, but really the truth would have been much worse.

"Well it looks like she gave you quite a fight." Sakura said eyeing the wound on Sasuke's chest.

"It wasn't bad." The Uchiha said giving the redhead a quick glance that no one noticed. No one except Kakashi.

"Was it Karui-san?" He asked watching the girl closely, who in turn gave a simple yes before looking away to avoid the Uchiha's intruding glances.

"I think that's enough for today." Samui announced nodding to her team mates, "Kakashi."

Team Samui leaped off, leaving team 7 at the bridge. "Do you need me to clean the wound Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly to which Sasuke simply shook his head leaning back against the railing.

"Since Sasuke's gotten his bit of training in today he can go home, Sakura why don't you and Naruto spar for a bit?"

"O.K" Sakura said begrudgingly leaving the bridge heading towards the training field with Naruto at her side. Kakashi turned to follow them.

"Oh and Sasuke." The copy-nin called over his shoulder, grabbing the raven haired boy's attention. "If your going to keep Karui-san's bandanna. Do try and keep it hidden, I'm sure she wouldn't want your little secret exposed would she." He finished nodding towards the white fabric sticking out of Sasuke's pocket.

Sasuke smirked giving a brief "hn" before his sensei left.

"So what happened?" Omoi asked the second they got back to the hotel room. Karui ignored his question marching straight to her room and collapsing on the bed. The two blonds followed her and stood in the doorway. "Ka-"

"Did you guys even train at all, or was this some kinda set up to make me look bad." She asked staring at the ceiling.

"I'd rather call it an experiment." Samui said proudly

"So what happened?" Omoi asked again

"Did you guys train?" Neither teammate answered

"Then I don't have to answer either."

Omoi shrugged walking leaving the doorway. "Your gonna have to speak up eventually." Samui said walking away from the door.

Karui lifted a hand to her lips letting her eyes drift shut. 'Stupid Uchiha.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear asshole...

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, with her hands pressed together. Staring at the raven haired boy who was standing on the opposite side. The Kazekage and Mizukage sat on her left while the Raikage and Tsuchikage sat on her right. Anyone else in this situation probarbly would've been wilting under the strain of the collective gaze of 10 eyes, but of course Uchiha Sasuke stood there cool ever. Without even the slightest look of intimidation.

"Sasuke, you know why you're here so I'll spare you the details." Tsunade began hazel eyes staring at him without blinking. "As you've probably noticed by now we've had you under surveillance, in order to help us determine whether or not you can be trusted. I'm sure you've noticed Hatake Kakashi's presence?"

'That's why he was watching me.' Sasuke nodded and Tsunade continued. "We wanted to see how strong the bonds you have with the village are. To make sure you wouldn't pull another stunt like the last one in the future and although the reports have been good so far, we have no guarantee that you still won't betray the village again."

She took a deep breath, "In any normal circumstance you would be sentenced to fifteen years in prison or immediately executed."

Sasuke was shocked, so shocked that for once the emotion was clear on his face. He couldn't go to jail for fifteen years. What about his plans of becoming chuunin and then Jonin. What about his plans of becoming an ANBU black ops captain. What about the rebirth of his clan. What about the redhead who's been driving him to the brink of insanity

Well he could probably still do all those things when he got out, but would he still be allowed to be a chuunin or jonin. Would the redhead still be there to drive him insane. What if he was executed instead.

"But seeing as how you did have a hand in ending the war. We have decided to put you on probation which will end before the chuunin exams, in two years. You will go on missions and train with your old squad under Hatake's supervision."

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief regaining his composure.

"But in two years if you haven't proven yourself loyal to the five allied nations. You will be executed."

Silence filled the room for a moment, with the Kages staring passively at the male in front of them.

"Do you agree to these terms."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sasuke answered nodding his head for emphasis.

"Very well then." She answered.

They stayed in the office signing the necessary paper work with Sasuke receiving the occasional glare from the Raikage. Finally once they were finished the kages excused themselves leaving Sasuke and Tsunade behind.

"Your excused." She said to the sharingan user, reaching under the table for a bottle of sake.

"Oh and Uchiha." The hokage called just as he was about to leave, "The news I've been receiving from Kakashi has certainly been very promising, just be careful," Sasuke turned to raise an eyebrow at the woman behind the desk.

"Kumo kunoichi can be quite a handful." Sasuke looked at the woman with sheer horror as she gave him a wink. 'I'm gonna kill him!'

"You got off lucky Sasuke, can you imagine going to jail for 15 years." Naruto said the to raven haired boy as they walked down the street.

"Hn. They'll still be watching me for 2 years though." He said staring at the road.

"Can't you ever be happy about anything?"

"I'd be happy if you kept your mouth shut dobe." Sasuke bit back

"HEY WH-. Shoot I'm late I'll see ya later Sasuke" Sasuke watched Naruto take off down the road and stop at Ichiraku's where Hinata stood blushing madly like always.

When Sasuke got back to the compound, he went to the kitchen and made himself some tea before heading to his room and noticed a piece of paper where his forehead protector usually was.

Dear asshole

We left for Kumo right after your little meeting with the Kages this afternoon. I always have spare forehead protectors hanging around so I figured you probably do too and wouldn't mind if I took one of yours, its only fair since you have one of mine.

And remember, the name's Karui

Sasuke smiled at the piece of paper in his hands, "Hn. I knew she was stalking me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: many many years later

Two pairs of sharingan eyes watched the couple in front of them. Following every movement that the Jonin and ANBU captain made from the edge of the garden, which had for the time being, been turned into a training field. Panting, echoed cries, clashing metal and the sound of shuriken slicing through the air was heard from the make-shift battle field.

The sound of metal clashing rang through the field one more time before the two shinobi jumped apart, one landing on a stretch of grass on one side of the field the other landing in a pond scaring the koi inside half to death.

Suddenly two cries of laughter filled the air as the raven haired children sitting on the sidelines erupted, each ones sharingan eyes de-activating to leave behind two pairs of bright gold eyes. Watering under the strain of amusement.

Sasuke tried to pull himself out of the pond but failed, slipping on a fish that was frantically trying to escape the impeding danger. The two children broke out screeching all over again. "Very Funny." He said finally managing to pull himself out of the small pool.

"That was a dirty move." He said smirking at his wife who had picked herself up a while ago and stood there chuckling, brushing crimson hair out from her eyes.

"Is it my fault your such a lousy shinobi, that you didn't take notice of your surroundings?" Karui asked innocently twirling a kunai between her fingers. "Besides you said no rules, meaning all jutsu's are allowed. Isn't that right?" She asked gesturing towards the children sitting to the side.

"Mother is right father, you said anything goes." The little girl said ununciating every word.

"Meaning all jutsu's are allowed." The little boy said proudly with a bright smile on his face.

"Hn. Its a conspiracy." Sasuke said wringing some water from his black shirt. Karui chuckled softly walking towards the drenched male, before saying. "Fugaku, why don't you take your sister inside and get started on your homework. I'm sure your brother will be home soon, then we can have dinner."

The two children groaned before receiving a stern look from their father, making them dart inside the house.

"That was still a dirty trick you know." Sasuke said straightening himself to glare at the woman in front of him.

"Oh please and how is trying to put me under your genjutsu fair." She rolled her eyes taking a few steps closer to him.

"Hn. You weren't complaining about it last night."

"Don't go there asshole." Karui said narrowing her eyes

"You know I'm gonna make you pay for it later."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Sasuke said smirking snaking an arm around her waist.

Suddenly the wooden gate that led from the front of the house to the garden slammed open and then quickly shut. A red headed boy sat with his back against the door panting heavily. "Itachi what are you doing?" Karui asked staring at the boy for a moment before slipping from her husbands grip to turn around and take a few steps forward.

The boy shot up and onyx eyes went wide when he noticed the couple standing in the garden. He was silent for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Well Mother I-" but the boy was cut off.

"UCHIHA!" Came a loud angry voice. The redheaded boy shuddered and ran into the house, ignoring his mothers protests.

The gate flew open to reveal a fuming Naruto with a not so angry Hinata close behind. When the blond spotted the head of the Uchiha clan standing next to the koi-pond he glared and stomped over towards him.

"Sasuke, you'd better tell that kid of yours to stay away from my daughter!" Naruto growled

Karui who knew better than getting in between one of Sasuke and Naruto's fights, stood next to Hinata. "What happened?" She asked staring at the two men in front of them.

"Itachi and Shika were sparring today and when Itachi won, Kushina gave him a kiss." Hinata said giving a sigh.

"Ooooh..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! MY SON ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR DAUGHTER?!"

"How is Kushina doing, will she be entering the chunin exams aswell?" Karui asked ignoring the ear splitting yells.

"She's doing well her byakugan is already better than mine was when I was her age, very excited about the exams. And Itachi?" Hinata said facing the redhead trying to fully tune out the argument infront of them.

"Training whenever he can and you know Sasuke, he's always teaching him a new technique."

"I heard Samui is working in the Raikage's office now, how is she?" Hinata asked lavender eyes glancing over at the squabbling men every now and then

"Miserable, she says she's bored out of her skull but working for the Raikage has its perks. And since Omoi has his own team now she really had nothing better to do."

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN TEME?"

"Their going to be a while, would you like some tea?" Karui asked turning to the house glancing back at Sasuke and Naruto. 'Still exactly the same.'

The two women walked into the house as Sasuke and Naruto's fight took a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
